


Fictober drabble #25

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [25]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 Night, Fictober 2018, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Go forward, do not stray."





	Fictober drabble #25

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Go forward, do not stray."

“Go forward; do not stray.” The Janeway family motto. Words to live by. 

She’d always tried to. Almost always. 

Simple enough. No going backward. No standing still. Stick to the path -- your plan, your principles. 

Not always easy; no, certainly not easy. But clear. 

After Justin and Daddy … she’d forgotten. She’d always blamed her forgetting for the months in bed waiting to die. 

But here in the Void there were no stars to steer by. They were moving, but she no longer knew in what direction, or to what end. 

And she was so very, very tired of the journey. 


End file.
